This invention relates to the desulfurization of coal and other sulfur containing carbonaceous materials to provide a low sulfur solid carbonaceous product. The product can be burned in industrial or domestic furnaces with production of stack gases which meet pollution regulations regarding sulfur emissions. It can also be used for producing gaseous fuel or the like with less difficulty due to sulfur problems.
I have previously disclosed a process for desulfurizing coal which comprises partially reacting the coal with oxygen and steam at a temperature in the range of about 900.degree. to 1500.degree. F so as to generate nascent hydrogen in contact with the coal.